Wherefore Art Thou?
by Hahna
Summary: Romeo and Juliet twist.. Hopefully I won't end it that way o.O..Inuyasha and Kagome are sworn enemies by their family [dundundun]
1. Chapter One: Number One Crush

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the plot of Romeo and Juliet nor do I own the characters of Inuyasha. Thanks kay! Or the song..by Garbage titled #1 Crush.. :)!  
  
**Wherefore Art Thou?**  
  
A Fan Fic based on Romeo and Juliet.  
  
**_Chapter One: Number One Crush_**  
  
_I will pray for you,  
I will pray for you,  
I would sell my soul for some thing pure and true, someone like you.  
See your face every place that I walk in,  
Hear your voice every time I'm talking.  
You will believe in me,  
And I will never be ignored.  
  
_

* * *

A boy tapped his fingers on a table he was sitting at. He sighed sadly and dropped his head onto the table. The boy kept thinking of one girl he had been trying to court.  
  
_Kikyou._  
  
She decided to become a miko. All miko were not to marry, so as not to be distracted when they were doing their job.  
  
It was unrequited love. She didn't love him, but he fell head over heels for her. So when she turned him down after confessing what she was to do, he had ripped at the seams. He had fallen apart and didn't know what to do with his life currently, so he decided to sulk. For a very long time.  
  
Another boy older than he, walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, Inuyasha, but what seems to put you in such an odd predicament?"The boy asked.  
  
A grunt was made from the sulking boy known to be Inuyasha. He lifted his head and stared up at his friend. "The little wench Kikyou rejected me. Stupid whore." He dropped his head again.  
  
He truly loved the girl.. He really did. He just couldn't put up with all the shame, so he decided to cover it up with insults so as not to let anyone figure out the true feelings of his. He sat up and turned towards his friend. "She wanted to be a miko, plus she didn't love me. So what would be the point of loving her back?" He growled menacingly.  
  
The boy looked at him sincerely. "Inuyasha. It's just one girl. You can surely find another one. I've heard there's a few new ones at the brothel.." The boy trailed off at his sentence.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the boy by his collar, "Miroku, don't ever suggest that I should go to a whore house and pick up some harlots ever again." Letting go, Inuyasha stormed off.  
  
Miroku stood there. "Finally..he's gotten over it." He laughed lowly and followed after his best friend.

* * *

A man hurried across the town square and ran straight into Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"I uh..sorry sir..Please forgive me." A paper rolled from his side. Inuyasha, blinded by anger, ran to attack him. He was held back by a force behind him. Miroku. Always holding him back from beating the little slaves.  
  
Miroku let go of his arms and Inuyasha stumbled forward, falling face first into the ground. "Young servant..What do you carry with you in your hand?" He pointed to the scroll of paper.  
  
"Oh this? This is the list of invitations..unfortunately, I am illiterate and cannot understand anything on this paper." The boy held it up as if asking for them to read it for him. "Please gentle sirs, would you be as kind as to read these for me? You may come to the feast my lord is holding if you would like. One rule must be followed though. Wear masks." He nodded and as Inuyasha read it out for the boy, Miroku had plastered a smile on his face. He would get Inuyasha to go to the feast and find another girl. It wouldn't be that hard right?  
  
He grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "Inuyasha.. let's go to that feast.. you might find some nice looking girls with nice backgrounds.." He smiled and pulled his friend back to the castle.  
  
Inuyasha was lost in thought. He would see Kikyou at the feast, afterall, she was apart of the family his loathed.

* * *

A man watched a girl through the window. "My she is beautiful is she not?" A much older man walked towards him. The younger smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. It would be nice if I could marry one such as her." The old man smile and nodded. "And that you shall, though she is only the age of fifteen..you can wait a few more years correct?" The young one smiled, his tail whipping the air. "Yes..she is so beautiful.. that Kagome.."  
  
The old man smiled, exposing his pearly white teeth. "Well Kouga-san..be patient.." His sentence was cut off as he saw his wife glaring at him through the window.  
  
The girl Kagome appeared there suddenly, waved towards her father, and shut the window.

* * *

The nurse, about Kagome's age, walked towards her. "Kagome-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready for a feast soon?" She smiled but sighed. The girl never liked balls or feasts.  
  
"Ah Sango-chan..It is that time already?" Sango bowed towards her friend and the person she was caretaker for. Her mother was always busy with family things that she never had time to take care of Kagome. "Yes it is that time currently. Would you like me to pick a red kimono for you?" Kagome nodded towards her. Her family loved the color red, though she never knew why. Her family's sworn enemies loved the color blue. Maybe.. she thought.. that would be the reason they loved the color.  
  
She stood up and slipped into her kimono, being careful as to not rip it like she did her others. She pulled her hair out if it's usual bun, to let it flow down. She then slipped into her sandals and exited her room.

* * *

So is it teh suck? Sorta based on the movie..with a slight Inuyasha twist..heh.. review if you like..I'll try a new chapter soon if I actually don't get some weird writer's block o.O! 


	2. Chapter Two: Local God

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own the plot of Romeo and Juliet nor do I own the characters of Inuyasha. I also do not own the lyrics of Local God by Everclear. If there's anything else familiar to you, I don't own it okay? :)  
  
**Wherefore Art Thou?**  
  
**_Chapter Two: Local God_**  
  
_Do that Romeo  
That go-go Romeo  
I see you twist and turn  
You look so stupid, happy and numb  
Be my Romeo  
Please be my voice in this world  
I can't sing the songs that you sing  
I can't find the gorgeous words  
  
_

* * *

A group of men were singing and dancing in the dark. A voice was heard over the rest, "Inuyasha, you're finally over that whore Kikyou?! Thank God! I heard from Miroku that you're only going here to this party for her though.."  
  
A loud punch and someone skidding to the ground was heard. "Don't you ever talk about Kikyou, you little mortal." Inuyasha glared and slipped his kitsune mask over his face. Although he told everyone he gave up on her, he couldn't stop thinking about Kikyou. She was his first love. His _only_ love. Others feared him. His ears. His fangs. Even his eyes scared the people. No one accepted him. _Except for her._  
  
Miroku stood infront of the group, stopping them. "Did you men remember to bring your masks? You know if they spot you we could all be murdered.." The men yelled merrily, many were drunk. Miroku looked around. "Inuyasha you have to dance..or they'll suspect you." He had pulled Inuyasha aside from the group of walking men.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his friend, "Does it look like I feel like dancing? The bitch there dancing will be there. I don't want to see her. I don't even see how you got me to come along with you here. There's abunch of pansys at this damn party.." Inuyasha looked back at his friend only to see him glaring back. Miroku angrily responded, "You insulted Kikyou and Sango. I should have your head for that."  
  
Miroku turned towards the sky and recited, " If love be rough with you, be rough with love; Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: A visor for a visor! what care I. What curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me." He smiled towards Inuyasha. "Understand those words, my friend."  
  
With that he ran towards the group of walking men. "Come! We are now entering the house of the Higurashi."  
  
Inuyasha sprinted towards them, making sure his mask was still upon his face. His ears flattened against his head as he heard the zealous people inside the giant building.  
  
_Am I ready? Will I be able to look at Kikyou and still not sulk over my loss?_ Inuyasha thought this to himself. "Will I finally be able to love another as I did Kikyou?" He whispered to himself. With that he slowly walked to the door of the building.  
  
_ Yes. Yes i'm finally ready. I will forget that miko and find another. I promise this to myself._

* * *

Kagome looked around the room nervously. She never liked parties, and Sango was not with her at this one. Many lusty eyes fell upon her. She turned away from them all. They only wanted her for their "personal" reasons. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
She spotted Kouga on the wall speaking with her father. He was one of the many courters of hers. She knew his purposes of marriage also. _Only for his lustful deeds._  
  
A group of men walked into the room. She knew Miroku from the crowd. She saw Sango rush to him. He had pulled her into an embrace, though his wandering hand said otherwise. A loud smack was heard, and all guests turned. Miroku smiled, though he had a "becoming" red imprint on his face. Sango steamed off to her own room, while Miroku followed her off. Many guests laughed and turned back to what they were once doing before they were interupted by such humorous "accidents."  
  
Kagome spotted another man. She was unfamiliar with him. He had silver triangular shaped ears. _ A hanyou. _ She thought to herself. It seemed he was not apart of the Higurashi line. Why was he here then? Was it because he was with Miroku? Was he part of the Nirami family? She shrugged. Whatever he was, his eyes glistened with a sadness. His eyes had ventured towards her older cousin, Kikyou. His aura felt cold, as if she was the cause of his pained eyes. He caught her looking at him and smirked.  
  
She blushed at the sight of his smiling face. His eyes lit up brightly. _ Such sharp fangs.._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the girl that blushed at his smile. Miroku, who had returned from his little escapade, smiled at his friend. "Inuyasha..that girl's name is Kagome. She is the cousin to Kikyou..though she does have quite a resemblance to her does she not?" Inuyasha nodded. In his own little world again.  
  
"Well Inuyasha..you should go up to her. It seems she has a liking to you as well.." A faint blush lit Inuyasha's cheeks. Miroku, who had never seen the man blush ever in his life, fell over in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oi, bouzu! What the hell are you laughing at?" Inuyasha glared, though his eyes told different. Miroku grinned. "Well Inuyasha-sama you blushed..I have never seen you blush in my entire life." More giggles were heard from the man. Inuyasha, annoyed by the laughing, whispered,"Miroku..If you do not stop laughing I will tell Sango of your little 'antics' in that brothel.."Miroku stopped immediately. He stood up and stiffly walked to a chair.  
  
Inuyasha took another peek at the girl known as Kagome. Yes she seemed to look like Kikyou, but her eyes were much different. Kikyou's eyes had been dulled. It was as if she were a living dead. Kagome's were alive and bright. Yes Kikyou had accepted him, though she didn't like to be seen with him. It was because he was hanyou. Not many humans liked to see their own kind with youkai.  
  
In too deeply with his thoughts, he did not notice that Kagome was slowly inching her way towards him.  
  
She tapped him on the shoulder making him jump much feet. She giggled lightly and waited for him to fall back down. No one was around to save him from the girl. They were all too busy listening to the minstrel, who was singing.  
  
"I uh..you scared me." He smiled again, arrogantly knowing it would make her blush once more..and blush she did.  
  
"I'm Kagome..you seem to be unfamiliar in my mind..are you part of the Higurashi family?" She smiled back at him as her blush seemed to fade away.  
  
"Well no..I'm here with Miroku..my name's Inuyasha." He tilted his head down, so as not to see his blush that creeped onto his face.  
  
She gasped. Her family's enemy..but he was so handsome..so enticing..She threw out the thought. She couldn't fall for an enemy of her family. His ears tweaked at the gasp and Kagome couldn't help but start to giggle again.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as if she were crazy. First her scent changes to fear, then back to happiness. What the hell was wrong with her? A thought occurred in his mind. She gasped because of the family he was apart of, not because of his fangs or ears.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Your mother awaits!" A voice was heard coming close to the room they were currently talking in. She gasped. Would he be caught in here? With her? She shuffled for a napkin and wrote a quick note.  
  
_Meet me in the garden at 12:00 a.m. ..That is if you'd like to talk to me more..  
  
-Kagome_  
  
She shoved the napkin at Inuyasha and answered the continuous calls.  
  
"Yes Sango-chan! I'm coming..No need to be impatient!" She smiled towards him, and ran out of the room towards her nurse.  
  
Inuyasha read the "note" and smiled again. He would definitely be there.

* * *

So that's like the longest chapter i've ever written for anything..Any good? Yay for another chapter so early! 


End file.
